


Stairs

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie falls asleep on the stairs.





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Meredith was tired, but not too tired. She was glad to finally be going home. She was very shocked when she opened her front door and saw her sister.   
   
Lexie was just laying on the steps. Meredith quickly approached her sister. Meredith shock her shoulder, “Lexie?” No response. “Lexie?!” She was now worried that Lexie fell down the stairs and hit her head or that she fainted on the stairs. “LEXIE!”  
   
Lexie’s head sprang up, “What?”   
   
“Did you fall asleep on the stairs?”   
   
Lexie seemed to have just noticed where she was, “I think so.”  
   
Meredith sighed, “Go to bed, Lexie.”

“It’s so far away.” She moaned.  
   
“Fine then sleep on the stairs.”  
-  
Derek came home a few minutes later. Meredith was reading in their bed. “Hey, Mer I think something’s wrong with Lexie.”

“She’s fine.”   
   
“Are you sur-”

“Yes, Derek. I’m sure. Just please stop overworking my sister. She’s actually breaking.”


End file.
